(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile phones. More specifically, it relates to a device that has two mobile phones embedded in a single device.
(2) Background
Consumer demand and competition in the wireless communications industry has driven a rapid evolution in cellular phone technology. Analog mobiles that were introduced in the early 1980s are being replaced by digital technology, which offers enhanced quality, security, and efficient spectrum use.
Using PCS (personal communication services) devices as an example, service providers are now able to attract cellular customers by offering an expanded variety of services, such as voicemail, short message service, and personal call management (i.e., providing a single telephone number for a user's home, mobile, and office). Although it is desirable to offer these and other services to cellular customers, it is also desirable to minimize the effect of such services on the cost, size, and convenience of the mobile device.
A substantial number of handheld computing devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, and E-Readers, make use of a touch screen display to not only deliver display information to the user, but also to receive inputs from user interface commands. While touch screen displays may increase the configurability of the handheld device and provide a wide variety of user interface options, this flexibility typically comes at a price. The dual use of the touch screen to provide content and receive user commands, while flexible for the user, may obfuscate the display and cause visual clutter, thereby leading to user frustration and loss of productivity.
The small form factor of handheld computing devices requires a careful balancing between the displayed graphics and the area provided for receiving inputs. On the one hand, the small display constrains the display space, which may increase the difficulty of interpreting actions or results. On the other, a virtual keypad or other user interface scheme is superimposed on or positioned adjacent to an executing application, requiring the application to be squeezed into an even smaller portion of the display.
This balancing act is particularly difficult for single display touch screen devices. Single display touch screen devices are crippled by their limited screen space. When users are entering information into the device, through the single display, the ability to interpret information in the display can be severely hampered, particularly when a complex interaction between display and interface is required.